Forever and Always
by Sammilovesbutterflies
Summary: Cammie finds out something interesting...and devastating. Will Zach be there to comfort her? ONE-SHOT. Review please! :D Zammie!


**Zach POV**

I was sitting on my bed in the east wing of the Gallagher Academy, doing homework so I could go see what Cammie was doing, when I heard a loud bang. I looked up from my Cove Ops report, only to see Grant standing in the doorway. He was holding his stomach and surprisingly out of breath. He had a distant expression on my face, and it was then I knew something was wrong. I jumped off of the bed, and moved Grant. Surprising me yet again, he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong man?" I asked worriedly. He looked at with a sad expression, almost as if he pitied me. He took a deep breath, puts his hands on my shoulders, and said," She's gone, Zach. She's gone." My eyes widened against my will, hoping he wasn't talking about who I thought he was talking about. "Who's gone?" I asked him hurriedly. "Cammie. She's gone. No one knows where she is. I'm sorry, Zach." He answered, and watched as my face slowly saddened, until it looked like I was about to cry. **(A/N. Yeah, I know, a little OOC for Zach, but he thinks he's lost Cammie forever. CAMMIE. Don't you think he would be upset?) **

I calmed myself down, and put on a mask. "When was she last seen?" I asked, my voice steely calm. Grant started to look uncomfortable, and answered. "Well…it was after she was called to Headmistress Morgan's office. The girls said they went with her, and…they said…well..." Now Grant looked extremely uncomfortable, and maybe even a little sad. "What? What did they say?" I yelled at him, getting annoyed at him. Cammie was missing. I needed to find out where she was.

Grant looked me directly in the eye and finally said, "They said that the CIA got a box this morning. From the Circle of Cavan. And Cammie's dad was inside it, dead."

**(I was gonna stop there, but since I haven't updated my other story in a while, I decided to write some more.)**

Now I understood. That must've killed Cammie. Probably made her run out, into a secret passageway most likely. Grant said, "They said she ran out as soon as she heard the word dead. Bex, Macey, and Liz ran after her, but she's the Chameleon. You know no one can find her when she's being all Chameleon-y." I shook my head sharply. "You're right. No one can. Except me. I'm going to find her." I ran off, ignoring Grant when he yelled my name. I was going to find my Gallagher Girl. She's not going to face this alone.

I ran around the school, going through every secret passageway I knew of, mostly from following Cammie around. I went through them, one by one, until I was left with one. She rarely used this one, but that's exactly why she might go into it. I went into the great hall, and headed toward the podium at the front where Mrs. Morgan usually stands. The Gallagher Academy symbol was carved onto the front, and as I pushed the first G in 'Gallagher' and the first A in 'Academy' at the same time, a secret passageway opened to the right of the stage. _Thank you, Cammie. _I quickly walked into it, and swiftly searched the passageway as I walked forward. About thirty feet from the entrance, I heard a soft crying noise and started running towards the sound. Cammie needs me right now. I know how this feels.

I kept walking, and I found Cammie curled up in a ball, sobbing and muttering _Dad…..Dad….Dad...… _over and over again. I bent down, picked her up Bridal style, and sat down with her in my lap. I softly whispered," It's okay Cammie. It's gonna be okay. I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here for you, baby." I slowly rocked her in my arms, while I buried my head in her hair, trying to soothe her so she would stop crying.

We stayed like that for 30 minutes and 7 seconds. When she stopped crying, we just stayed like that. I didn't mind, I know you need someone to just hold you when you've gone through something like this. You need to feel safe, because the person that used to keep you safe isn't there anymore. You need to know that someone's always gonna be there for you, because loss shatters you. You lose hope in people, but I'm not going to let that happen to Cammie and I. So, I just sat there, holding her, calming her thoughts with my actions.

When she finally looked up to me, she said, "Thank you, Zach." I knew she meant it. I could tell because she had a grateful look in her eyes. Her beautiful color-changing eyes. They were a deep blue right now, probably because it was dimmed lighting in the passageway. I said, "You're welcome. I know what it feels like." She looked down, her eyes a little sad now, but I put my finger under her chin, and lifted her face up so she could look me in the eyes. I wanted her to know I was being sincere. "Cammie, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what. I know what it's like, and I don't plan on letting you go through it again, because I love you." She smiled, and her eyes filled up with joy as I continued. "I promise to love you, forever and always. So, Gallagher Girl, would you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" I pulled out a necklace, and thanked god that I put it in there earlier, and saw Cammie's eyes fill with love and happiness and nodded. I smiled and put the necklace on her. It was a silver chain and had a locket on the end of it. Engraved on it were a Z and a C, on both sides. I saw her open the locket and she laughed as she looked at the picture inside. It was us at the Gallagher Ball, Cammie wearing her strapless red dress, and me wearing a tux.

She closed the locket and climbed back onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around me to give me a hug. I hugged her back, and as we pulled apart, I saw a single tear glisten on her cheek. I kissed the tear away, and looked at Cammie. She had a small smile on her face, her tears forgotten. I slowly leaned in, and saw her do the same. Our lips finally met, and I realized just how much I love this girl. Where everyone else thought she was plain looking, I saw her as beautiful. When no one else could find her, I knew exactly where to look, something that was proven tonight. I love her with my everything, and I knew I would do anything for her. And I wouldn't mind at all. Because she's my Gallagher Girl. Forever and always.

We walked out of the secret passageway, only to find everyone eating dinner. Crap. As soon as we appeared, everyone's stare was focused on us. Well, us and our tightly entwined hands. I looked towards the teacher's table, and they were looking at us too. Mrs. Morgan stood up and looked at us with her hands on her hips. I finally found the courage to say something.

"Ummm…I found her Mrs. Morgan!"

**So…how did you guys like it? *Goes and hides around a corner.* I know, I should be updating my other story, but this one shot has been eating at me, dying to be written! I thought of it on the way back from the beach a couple of weeks ago. It was MUCH cooler at my beach house than where I live. This is my sixth week of school, so I've been too busy to update. And I've had busy weekend with my friends. A lot of birthday parties...haha. :) Plus I've had some issues... SO SORRY PEOPLE. I'm going to my friend's house tomorrow,then the next day i think I have AG(Academically Gifted) stuff...so probably no updates for a while...sorry. :( The soonest I can update will be in a couple of weeks...and now I'll stop blabbing about my other story. And, sorry, this will only be a ONE SHOT. I have no idea where to go with this even if you guys wanted me to make more of it! I have an idea for a Bex/Grant one shot too, but don't worry! I won't write that until I update on my other story! In case you didn't read my author's note on my other story, Just A Summer of a Lovestruck spy, I made a Facebook account for Sammilovesbutterflies! I'll be posting when I'm going to update, and maybe a few previews. Review please! :D **

**Sammi **

**P.S.- Guys at ice rinks don't like it when you clap loudly and scream his name at him whenever he passes you. Especially when there's 13 girls doing it...at a birthday party. Haha. :) My friends are...interesting...ANYWAYS. REVIEW. :D**


End file.
